2019 Daytona 500 (Coolfastjack)
The 2019 Daytona 500 was an event ran on February 17, 2019. It was the 61st running of "The Great American Race", and is the first round of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Season. Austin Dillon is the defending winner of this race. Daytona Speedweeks Events Advance Auto Parts Clash -Pole Position:#21:Paul Menard -Race Winner:#2:Brad Keselowski Can Am Duels -Pole Position:#5:Tyler Reddick (1), #88:Alex Bowman (2) -Winners:#9:Chase Elliott (1), #88:Alex Bowman (2) NextEra Energy Resources 250 -Pole Position:#21:Johnny Sauter -Race Winner:#25:Dalton Sargeant Powershares QQQ 300 -Pole Position:#2:Brett Moffitt -Race Winner:#00:Chase Briscoe Daytona 500 Qualifying Results Can Am Duel 1 Results (Race extended to Overtime) 1.Chase Elliott 2.Ryan Blaney 3.Brad Keselowski 4.Aric Almirola 5.Clint Bowyer 6.Darrell Wallace Jr 7.Denny Hamlin 8.Daniel Suarez 9.Jamie McMurray 10.William Byron 11.Michael McDowell 12.Austin Dillon 13.Christopher Bell 14.Trevor Bayne 15.DJ Kennington 16.Jimmie Johnson 17.David Ragan (Completed 61 Laps) 18.Corey LaJoie (Completed 61 Laps) 19.Johnny Sauter (Crashed on Lap 62) 20.Chris Buescher (Crashed on Lap 62) 21.Timothy Peters (Completed 43 Laps) (Failed to Qualify) Cautions Caution 1:David Ragan Spin (Lap 57) Caution 2:Johnny Sauter and Chris Buescher Crash (Lap 62) Can Am Duel 2 Results 1.Alex Bowman 2.Kevin Harvick 3.Paul Menard 4.Martin Truex Jr 5.Spencer Gallagher 6.Ryan Reed 7.AJ Allmendinger 8.Kyle Larson 9.Joey Logano 10.Ty Dillon 11.Brendan Gaughan 12.Erik Jones (Crashed on Lap 60) 13.Ricky Stenhouse Jr (Crashed on Lap 60) 14.Fernando Alonso (Completed 59 Laps) 15.Ryan Preece (Completed 53 Laps) 16.Daniel Hemric (Completed 50 Laps) 17.Cole Whitt (Completed 42 Laps) 18.Gray Gaulding (Completed 17 Laps) 19.Kyle Busch (Crashed on Lap 3) 20.Matt DiBenedetto (Crashed on Lap 3) 21.Kurt Busch (Crashed on Lap 3) Cautions Caution 1:The Big One (Lap 3) (Cars involved:Kyle Busch, Matt DiBenedetto, Kurt Busch, Joey Logano, Ryan Preece, Daniel Hemric) Caution 2:Cole Whitt Engine Failure (Lap 44) Caution 3:Erik Jones and Ricky Stenhouse Jr Crash (Lap 60) Starting Lineup for Daytona 500 1.Jimmie Johnson 2.Alex Bowman 3.Chase Elliott 4.Kevin Harvick 5.Ryan Blaney 6.Paul Menard 7.Brad Keselowski 8.Martin Truex Jr 9.Aric Almirola 10.Spencer Gallagher 11.Clint Bowyer 12.Ryan Reed 13.Darrell Wallace Jr 14.AJ Allmendinger (To the rear) 15.Denny Hamlin 16.Kyle Larson 17.Daniel Suarez 18.Joey Logano 19.Jamie McMurray 20.Ty Dillon 21.William Byron 22.Brendan Gaughan 23.Michael McDowell 24.Erik Jones (To the rear) 25.Austin Dillon 26.Ricky Stenhouse Jr (To the rear) 27.Christopher Bell 28.Fernando Alonso 29.Trevor Bayne 30.Ryan Preece (To the rear) 31.DJ Kennington 32.Daniel Hemric (To the rear) 33.David Ragan (To the rear) 34.Cole Whitt (To the rear) 35.Corey LaJoie 36.Kyle Busch (To the rear) 37.Johnny Sauter (To the rear) 38.Matt DiBenedetto (To the rear) 39.Chris Buescher 40.Kurt Busch (To the rear) DNQ.Timothy Peters DNQ.Gray Gaulding Race Results Stage 1:60 Laps Stage 2:60 Laps Final Results 1.Erik Jones (Win by 0.136) 2.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 3.Jamie McMurray 4.Darrell Wallace Jr 5.Paul Menard 6.Aric Almirola 7.Jimmie Johnson 8.Martin Truex Jr 9.Clint Bowyer 10.Christopher Bell 11.David Ragan + 1 Lap 12.Matt DiBenedetto + 1 Lap 13.Denny Hamlin + 2 Laps 14.Ryan Blaney + 2 Laps 15.AJ Allmendinger + 2 Laps 16.Chris Buescher + 3 Laps 17.Daniel Suarez + 3 Laps 18.Trevor Bayne + 4 Laps 19.DJ Kennington + 4 Laps 20.Ryan Preece (DNF) 21.Kurt Busch (DNF) 22.Michael McDowell (DNF) 23.Ryan Reed (DNF) 24.Brad Keselowski (DNF) 25.Joey Logano (DNF) 26.Cole Whitt + 8 Laps 27.Daniel Hemric (DNF) 28.Kyle Larson (DNF) 29.Spencer Gallagher (DNF) 30.Austin Dillon (DNF) 31.Kevin Harvick (DNF) 32.William Byron (DNF) 33.Chase Elliott (DNF) 34.Kyle Busch (DNF) 35.Ty Dillon (DNF) 36.Johnny Sauter (DNF) 37.Fernando Alonso (DNF) 38.Brendan Gaughan (DNF) 39.Alex Bowman (DNF) 40.Corey LaJoie (DNF) Lead Changes:22 among 14 different drivers Cautions Caution 1:Ty Dillon Spin (Lap 51-56) Caution 2:Competition Caution (Lap 61-65) Caution 3:Alex Bowman Fire (Lap 115-119) Caution 4:Competition Caution (Lap 121-125) Caution 5:The Big One (Lap 127-133) (Cars Involved:24-Byron, 22-Logano, 33-Ty Dillon, 34-McDowell, 6-Buescher, 18-Ky.Busch, 9-Elliott, 32-Bayne, 84-Alonso, 25-Sauter) Caution 6:William Byron Engine Failure (Lap 175-179) Caution 7:Denny Hamlin and Michael McDowell Crash (Lap 184-188) Caution 8:The Big One #2 (Lap 191-196) (Cars Involved:3-A.Dillon, 37-Preece, 95-Suarez, 14-Bowyer, 41-DiBenedetto, 12-Blaney, 23-Gallagher, 42-Larson, 4-Harvick) Caution 9:The Big One #3 (Lap 199-203) (Led to Overtime Restart) (Cars Involved:2-Keselowski, 34-McDowell, 31-Kurt Busch, 13-Hemric, 14-Bowyer, 95-Suarez, 48-Johnson, 22-Logano, 37-Preece, 35-Reed) (Red Flag) Points Standings Category:Coolfastjack